pairing
by Yoovanilla
Summary: NO SUMMARY. ini ff buat yang setuju sama pairing BANGHIM, DAEJAE, JONGLO. boysxboys. ga tau ini masuk rate T apa M #plak review juseyo :D


**Title: Pairing**

**cast: Yongguk Himchan Daehyun Youngjae Jongup Zelo**

**pair: Banghim Daejae JOnglo **

**boysxboys, typo, alur kecepetan, need to review, ga tau ini rate T apa M *eh**

**cekidot**

**Banghim room**

"Hime, hime, hahaha" Yongguk tertawa sendiri melihat layar tablet yang sedang dipegangnya sambil memanggil Himchan dengan nama panggilan yang biasa digunakan para Babies dalam fanfic Banghim.

"mwo? Kau bilang apa barusan bbang? Hime?" tanya Himchan yang sedang tiduran disampingnya. Yongguk tidak menjawab. Tetap fokus pada benda persegi empat dihadapannya.

"bbang, kau sedang melihat apa sih?" Himchan merebut tablet Yongguk tiba-tiba. Matanya melebar seketika.

"_eunnngghh...bbang... ahhh.." Himchan melenguh ketika lidah Yongguk mulai membuat kissmark di daerah sensitifnya yang membuat celananya terasa semakin sesak. _

"ya! Bbang! Bagaimana bisa kau tertawa membaca fanfic seperti ini, hah?" Himchan membanting tablet di kasur. Ya karena posisi mereka saat ini sedang di atas ranjang.

"wae? Bukankah itu lucu?" jawab Yongguk, masih tertawa.

"bagian mananya yang lucu?" Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya, sesuatu yang selalu membuat Yongguk gemas.

"bbang! Bisakah kau menasehati babies untuk tidak membuat seperti ini? apa kau tidak risih, huh? Aku bahkan benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita di setiap fanfic mereka"

"tentu tidak bisa Himchanie, mereka akan tetap membuat pairing dan melanjutkan menulis fanfic. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja kebiasaan para fans Kpop" jawab Yongguk

"tapi bbang! Pada kenyataannya Banghim itu tidak ada! aish, mereka bahkan bilang Banghim is REAL. tsk" Himchan mendecak kesal

Hening.

"aku punya solusi" Himchan menoleh mendengar perkataan Yongguk.

"jinjja?"

Yongguk mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Himchan "bagaimana kalau kita buat Banghim itu nyata saja?"

"maksudmu?"

"ya Kita buat Banghim to be REAL. Bang Yongguk dan Kim Himchan. You na mean? Jadi kita tidak perlu menasehati babies seperti yang kau bilang tadi"

"bbang" Himchan memegang dahi Yongguk. "apa kau sakit?"

Yongguk mencium bibir Himchan. "ya, aku sakit, Himchanie"

Himchan terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Himchanie, kau marah?" Yongguk memeluk Himchan dari belakang.

Himchan menggeleng.

"lalu bagaimana dengan usulku tadi, hm?"

"k..k..kau sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Himchan gugup

"aniya, aku serius" Yongguk mencium telapak tangan Himchan

Hening

Himchan masih shock dengan apa yang sedang terjadi,

"ku anggap kau setuju" Yongguk memutuskan sepihak.

"mwo?" Himchan protes

"kau menolak?" Himchan menggeleng. "berarti kau menerimanya bukan?" Himchan menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah. Yongguk tersenyum.

Yongguk meraih tabletnya dan berniat melanjutkan membaca.

"ya! Tutup halaman itu bbang! Itu sangat memalukan, kau tahu?"

"arasseo.. arasseo... " jawab Yongguk menurut dan menutup halaman fanfic yang ia baca. "tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin melakukan seperti yang di fanfic itu tadi"

"andwe! bbmmmpphhh" mulutnya sudah dibungkan oleh bibir Yongguk.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara aneh

"eeuunnnghh.. bbang.. mmpphh... aaahh.."

**Daejae room**

"Youngjae ah, kau masih bermain game?" tanya Daehyun yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya. makhluk yang dipanggil Youngjae menggeleng.

"lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"lihatlah perbuatanmu dae"

Daehyun beranjak untuk melihat apa yang sedang ada dilayar Komputer Youngjae. Readers, ternyata Youngjae sedang stalking 'daejae couple' di Youtube.

"aigoo shipper kita semakin menjadi-jadi, lihatlah banyak sekali video daejae couple haha" komentar Daehyun

"kau senang?" Youngjae mendongak dan terlihat kesal melihat Daehyun yang berdiri disebelah kursinya sedang tertawa

"wae? Kau tidak suka Youngjae ah?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae

"bukan begitu, aku hanya..."

"hanya takut kalau Babies tahu bahwa sebenarnya Daejae couple itu benar-benar nyata?" Daehyun berbisik di telinga namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya tersebut

Youngjae mengangguk. "aku tidak mau itu terjadi, semua ini salahmu dae"

"salahku? Aku kan sudah melakukan yang kau minta jae, aku sudah menjaga jarak denganmu dan mendekati Jongup dan Zelo agar kita tidak terlihat real. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sering dipasangkan dengan Zelo?"

Youngjae terdiam sejenak. "mian... "

Daehyun menunduk dan memegang pipi Youngjae "kita berdua sama-sama tidak mau kebenaran ini terbongkar jae, percayalah bahwa aku juga akan berusaha menutupinya meskipun shipper kita semakin banyak" Youngjae mengangguk.

"mian dae.. " Youngjae memeluk pinggang Daehyun yang berdiri di depannya sehingga kepalanya tepat berada di perut Daehyun. Daehyun membelai rambut Youngjae.

"dae..."

"hmm.."

"punyamu mengeras" kata Youngjae yang merasakan tonjolan Daehyun

"eh? Um.. tadi aku sedang membaca fanfic, hehe" Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Youngjae berdiri dan menyuruh Daehyun untuk duduk di kursinya. Daehyun tidak mengerti tapi menurut.

Youngjae berlutut di depan kursi, membuka celana Daehyun dan mengeluarkan benda di dalamnya yang sudah menegang.

"Youngjae ah, kau tidak perlu..."

"Diamlah dae, aku sekali-kali juga ingin melakukan ini. Bukankah selama ini kau yang selalu melakukannya untukku?" Youngjae mulai mengulumnya

Daehyun tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya.

**Jonglo room**

"Jongupie hyung!"

"Jongupie hyung!"

"Jongupie hyuuuuung~~" Zelo menggunakan nada seperti di BAP Diary untuk memanggil Jongup yang tidak menghiraukan panggilannya

"Jongupie hyuuuuuuuunnnggggg~~~~" kali ini lebih panjang. Namun yang dipanggil tidak berkutik.

"JONGUPIE HYUNG!" Zelo melempar bantal ke arah Jongup

"wae? Aku sedang menyelesaikan level terakhirku untuk mengalahkan score Youngjae hyung"

"mwo, apa game mu lebih berharga dari pada aku? kau mulai berpaling hyung" zelo mulai melow

"bukan begitu, aissh. Ada apa zeloya?"

"aku kesal hyung aku kesal!"

"kenapa?"

"lihatlah hyung, kau sering dipasangkan dengan Himchan hyung"

"bukannya kau juga sering dipasangkan dengan Daehyun dan Himchani hyung?"

"ya, itu karena kau tidak pernah mendekatiku"

"kenapa aku yang salah?" Jongup tidak mengerti maksud dongsaengnya

"tentu saja, kau harusnya lebih sering mendekatiku dari pada Daehyun dan Himchani hyung, agar aku tidak dipasangkan dengan mereka" zelo memukul-mukul lengan Jongup

"memangnya kenapa?" Jongup belum juga mengerti -_-

"aku ingin dipasangkan denganmu hyung! Aku ingin hanya ada Jonglo! Dae hyung biar saja dengan Jae hyung, Himchani hyung biar bersama Yongguk hyung!"

"ah, begitu"

"mwo? Hanya 'begitu'? mengecewakan sekali. jangan-jangan kau lebih senang dipasangkan dengan Himchani hyung ya?" air mata zelo mulai menggenang.

"a..a..ani zeloya" Jongup panik melihat reaksi zelo. Tentu ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Karena ia juga sebenarnya senang sekali dipasangkan dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

"lalu? Kau senang dipasangkan dengan siapa?" tanya zelo

Jongup mengambil nafas panjang "aku lebih senang dipasangkan denganmu"

"benarkah?" wajah zelo berseri-seri. Jongup mengangguk.

"aku sayang Jongupie hyuuung" zelo memeluk Jongup erat

"hyung, cium aku"

"mwo?"

"aku ingin bukti bahwa kau benar-benar senang dipasangkan denganku"

Jongup terdiam. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"kau tidak senang denganku hyung, kau tidak menyayangiku" zelo melepas pelukannya, kepalanya menunduk.

"tentu saja aku menyayangimu zeloya" tentu saja Jongup tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya bersikap seperti itu.

Jongup ragu-ragu mencium pucuk kepala zelo.

"Himchani hyung juga sering mencium disitu, aku ingin Jongupie hyung menciumku disini" zelo menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir.

Bukan karena tidak mau, tapi mereka masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal lagi takut dimarahi Himchan kalau ketahuan. Jongup galau.

Namun melihat tatapan zelo, Jongup pun memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaannya.

Awalnya Jongup hanya mau mengecupnya, tetapi ...

"mmpphh..hyungmmpphhh...aaahh.."

'Terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak berenang saja sekalian?' pikir Jongup

**END**

miaaannnn kalo gejee, ini bikinnya tengah malem *ga ada yang nanya  
review juseyo~~

gamsahamnida

*bow*


End file.
